Wedding Bells Go DingDong!
by Krabbie Inc
Summary: Anzu and Yami are getting married. Yugi doesn't want them to. Now on the day of the wedding, will Yugi find the courage to break up the wedding? Read and Review please! ;]
1. The BIG day!

Krabbie: Konichiwa! I've been on a killing- no I mean writing spree lately. Must be too much Chinese drama videos. XX; Tweety: Okay? And your point is? Krabbie: I don't have a point . Marik: when are you going to do a story about Malik and me? Krabbie: Pay me - Marik: /hands Krabbie $100 dollars/ Everyone: O.o you got so much cha ching Marik! Krabbie: I'll do yours later... =] Arigatou!  
  
Wedding Bells go Ding Dong! Then they crack!   
  
It was the big day. Anzu and Yami were getting married at the Saint Catherine Church in Domino City downtown. Yugi was best man, Jou was a...ring bearer, yes a simple ring bearer, Hiroto was a... bystander, Mai was the bridesmaid, and Serenity was the flower girl. Lets see... no one else? Lets get on with the story!  
  
After a LONG 3 months of preparation, planning and rehearsal, Anzu and Yami were finally getting married. Okay," said Anzu for the 58th time, " everything must be perfect, we have rehearsed this for 24 times so I can say that everything will be fine," Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his itchy suit. He didn't really want Anzu to get married to Yami. Anzu didn't seem to...care about Yami as much as he cared for him. Oh well... he mustn't damage the wedding, not after all those months of preparation.  
  
For the 5th time, Yami stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look so bad, after all. He and Anzu had specially picked out that tux from the priciest store in town. The leather tux costed him a whooping $400 dollars. Good thing he and Anzu made a lot of money. Meditating Yami tried to relax himself. It was useless. He still had a whole swarm of butterflies inside his stomach. Breath Yami, breath'. He checked his watch 11:30 the guests would be coming and the ceremony would start at 12 better get out, he decided. The Ceremony The bells of the church began to toll. Dong! Dong! Dong! "Where's Yugi?" Anzu asked for the 5th time. Oh well! We can go on without him!" Anzu made a last minute checkup and began to slowly walk down the aisle with Solomon in her arms.  
  
The wedding went on as planned. It was perfect. All except for the missing Yugi. Soon, Solomon handed Anzu to Yami and the minister started the nuptials. Do you Anzu Mazaki take Yami as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister.  
  
I do,"  
  
Do you, Yami take Anzu as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
I-"  
  
The church doors flew open. There was Yugi. I OBJECT!" Krabbie: DUN DUN DUN! Gave readers a little cliffie! ' Tweety: THAT STORY IS SOO DRAMATIC! Marik: NOW CAN YOU DO MALIK AND ME? Krabbie: ne! Later! Bakura: Hey Yami! Would you want to marry Anzu or Yugi? Yami: OF COURSE YUGI! NO DA! Bakura: /drops to his knees in front of Ryou/ Ryou! Will you marry me? Ryou: OF COURSE 'KURA! I WILL! I WILL! Krabbie: o.o awww how sweet... Ldy Pucca: Will update soon I promise! Review? Gold stars to whoever does. ;] PLEASSSSEEE! I know you wanna! = P 


	2. Surprise surprise!

Krabbie: This is the most dramatic drama I have ever written! GO ME!  
  
Tweety: Good point.  
  
Ldy Pucca: Lets get on with this.  
  
Ryou: Hum...  
  
Bakura: Duh?  
  
Krabbie: --;  
  
Chapter 2 of Wedding Bells   
In Which Anzu cheats on Yami   
  
"I OBJECT!" came Yugi.  
  
"What!? What the hell? You object Yugi? How can you do this?" stormed Anzu. She threw down her bouquet of flowers and stormed out to her car, revved up the engine and drove away. Murmurs were heard around the church. Why did Yugi do that? How can Anzu have such a short temper?  
  
"Yugi? W-why did you do this? You know I loved Anzu and we prepared the wedding for a long time..."  
  
"I-I care for you too Yami, and from what I heard, Anzu only wants your money,"  
  
"I don't believe it," and with that, Yami spun on his heels and stalked out to his miniature blue convertible. Yugi followed out after him. Everyone else, including Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik followed that example and left. It was not the best day for them.  
  
Yami and Yugi's house   
  
As soon as Yami and Yugi reached their house, Yami ran to his room. "Yami! I can explain!" cried Yugi to no avail. It was no use. Now Yami would hate him forever, and never talk to him again. Slumping down next to Yami's door, tears streamed down Yugi's face. He was crying.  
  
Yami was on his bed thinking about what Yugi had said. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. A single tear escaped him, then a whole flood. "It just can't be..." he whispered sobbing. Anzu's reaction   
  
As soon as Anzu reached her mansion, she fled to the refuge of her room. As soon as she hit the pillows, the tears started. Yami and Yugi must have planned to do this all along, break their marriage so that Yugi and Yami would get together. Well, two can play at that game. Reaching for the phone, she dialed Jou's number. "Jou? It's Anzu. Are you available at like 7 for a date? All right, it's settled. 7 o'clock at The Café in downtown!"  
  
Bakura and Ryou   
  
" Bakura? Do you think Anzu REALLY wanted Yami for is money?"  
  
The spirit of the Ring pondered this, "it is possible, as we all know, Anzu is money hungry."  
  
"I hope that isn't the real reason. Yugi DOES love Yami in more ways then one. Just like you and me Bakura. Do you think Yami might feel the same way?"  
  
"Let's all hope so. Or it is gonna be one wedding flushed down the drain. Literally."  
  
Malik and Marik   
  
"Marik? Why did Yugi do that?"  
  
"Because he cares about Yami. Didn't he tell you that he didn't really want them to get married?"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't think that he would take that THIS far,"  
  
"You never know aibou. You never know,"  
  
7 pm at the Café   
  
Jou came to Anzu's house at around 6:55 to pick her up. Everyone knew that Jou long had a crush on Anzu and that he was the heir to a wealthy restaurant owner. He was wearing dressy yet casual clothes and had a bouquet for her. "Ready Anzu?"  
  
"I've never been more ready in my life,"  
  
And with that, Jou took Anzu and led her to the waiting limousine. Then the 2 sped off into the last rays of sunlight.  
  
Bakura and Ryou were walking down through...downtown. Bakura was not pleased shopping was not the most exciting thing to do. He preferred to, train, kiss Ryou, or sit in front of the TV. Instead, at Ryou's insistence that he need new clothes, Bakura was now holding a GIANT pile of packages and was cursing under his breath Egyptian curses. Suddenly Ryou halted, making Bakura crash into him and send all the packages tumbling to the ground. " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR RYOU?"  
  
"LOOK!" came the urgent whisper.  
  
Bakura looked, and felt his jaw drop to the ground. It was Jou and Anzu sitting there in the Café, holding hands and leaning forward to kiss every once in a while. "Quick Ryou! Get the digital camera!" /Krabbie: Heaven knows why they carry a camera around/  
  
Ryou whipped out the camera, turned it on, zoomed in CLOSE UP, aimed and took a picture right when they were in the middle of kissing. "Did you get it?"  
  
"Yes! Omigod! Yami is gonna be so heartbroken!" and with that, Ryou and Bakura rushed home to print the picture. Marik and Malik   
  
Marik was busy filming a homemade movie for Malik's homework. They were walking around downtown-Marik holding a cam- and were walking around filming what ever was interesting. "Marik? Can you do an up close on the Café? I'm supposed to cover all the good stuff in downtown," Marik nodded and zoomed in on the Café. Boring tedious. What! Something caught his attention. It was Jou and Anzu in the middle of a kissing session.  
  
"Do you see JOU AND ANZU KISSING?" the both of them shouted at the same time.  
  
"Omigod! Quick! Zoom in MORE Marik!"  
  
Marik zoomed in as close as possible, so close that he could see the whites of Anzu's eyes. Soon, the two got up, paid the bill and left. "Yami is going to send someone to the Shadow Realm as soon as we show him the video. Good thing, the cam isn't grainy. After all it is expensive," the cam had caused Marik to send about fifty people to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The two pairs, show their trump card /Tweety: whatever that is/  
  
Early in the morning in around 9 thirty, when Yami was opening the Game Shop, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik ran in at the same time. Each of them was holding the evidence they got yesterday. Proof that all Anzu wanted was money.  
  
"YAMI! YUGI! WE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"  
  
Yugi let them into the house and the stories came. After Marik finished his version, Ryou acknowledged that that was what he saw the other day to. Yami refused to believe it.  
  
"We have a picture,"  
  
Yami STILL refused he went like, "that probably is a fake pic,"  
  
Marik, getting more frustrated within the minute, finally, opened the DVD player, slammed in the disc and pressed play. "If that wouldn't convince you then, this will! And don't say that I used actors in this!"  
  
The movie started off with ho-hum scenes of the park and Malik fast- forwarded and came to the café part. Yami gasped. The movie showed Jou and Anzu kissing, looking a lot like the picture Ryou had shown them. "It can't be them!" As if answering his question, the movie suddenly showed a close-up of them. This time Yami couldn't deny it was those two any more. After all it was a VERY CLOSE CLOSE-UP! Now, facing the harsh reality of what Anzu and Jou had done, he sunk to his knees and the tears started. Although Ryou, Bakura and company was there, Yami still cried. Soon his tears faded into sniffles and he managed a weak "Thank you Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik for showing me the truth. I'll take it from here. Those two are gonna pay!" vengeance shining in his crimson eyes, Yami spun on his heels-taking the pic and the movie-and went off to find Anzu.   
  
" I have a bad feeling about this...I think two new people are joining the Shadow Realm population," Malik sighed. "Yugi?" "Hai?"  
  
"I know you like Yami,"  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"In fact, we all know,"  
  
"It's hopeless, I'll never get him. Not after all that!"  
  
"You never know Yugi...you never know,"  
  
Krabbie: /blink blink/ Weirdest ending ever!  
  
Tweety: Good point  
  
Ldy Pucca: What's with you and good point'? O.o;;  
  
Tweety: Got a problem with it?  
  
Krabbie: no /mumbles/ idiot Ldy Pucca -.-;;  
  
Marik:/ snores/  
  
Krabbie and Tweety: /both nod and draw out black markers. And scribble on Marik/  
  
Marik: wha-?  
  
Yami: Marik! /snorts/ nice makeover! .   
  
Bakura: Yes! /snickers/ nice makeover! D 


End file.
